


Touch of My Hand by Britney Spears

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Self-Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: This fic is based around "Touch of My Hand" by Britney Spears: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62G0WSnOp8Y





	Touch of My Hand by Britney Spears

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around "Touch of My Hand" by Britney Spears: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62G0WSnOp8Y

_“I’m not ashamed of the things that I dream, I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene.” _

Steve closes the door and turns down the blinds in his room in the Avengers tower. He has something in mind that he wants to do.

_“Into the unknown, I will be bold. I’m going to places I can be out of control.” _

Steve, standing in front of a mirror, begins to slowly take off his shirt and admiring the way his abs and bust look when he takes it off completely.

_ “And I don’t want to explain tonight all the things I tried to hide.” _

After throwing his shirt onto his bed , Steve runs his hands along his body, feeling turned on by how well defined it is.

_ “I shut myself out from the world so I can draw the blinds and I’ll teach myself to fly.” _

Steve begins to sweat a little from the feelings he’s having but he moves his hands towards the seams of his pants.

_ “I love myself, it’s not a sin. I can’t control what’s happening.” _

With his pants off completely, Steve stands in front of the mirror fully nude (Yes, he went commando today). Then, he walks over to his bed and seductively crawls to the center of it.

_“Cause I just discovered imagination’s taking over, another day without a lover. The more I come to understand the touch of my hand.” _

As he sits on his knees in the center of his bed, Steve runs his hand along his right thigh to his lower region, groaning at the feeling.

_“From the small of my back and the arch of my feet, lately I’ve been noticing the beautiful me. I’m all in my skin and I’m not going to wait, I’m into myself in the most precious way.” _

Steve can feel his hand move toward and then wrap around his member (At an impressive 8 inches), he then starts jerking himself off. Pretty soon, Steve gets addicted to the feeling.

_ “And I don’t want to explain tonight all the things I’ve tried to hide. I shut myself out from the world so I can draw the blinds and I’ll teach myself to fly.”_

Steve can feel beads of sweat forming on his face and breathing heavily. He couldn’t believe that he was masturbating, Steve wasn’t sure if it was wrong but it felt SO RIGHT.

_ “Cause I just discovered imagination’s taking over, another day without a lover. The more I come to understand the touch of my hand.” _

Steve can feel the muscles in his stomach tighten up and heat bubbling in the same area, he is sure it won’t be long until he releases.

_“There’s a world undefined in my body and mind. I won’t be left behind, I’m already here.”_

“Oh my god.” Steve faintly whispers out before his breathing gets faster, it won’t be long now.

_ “Cause I just discovered imagination’s taking over, another day without a lover. The more I come to understand the touch of my hand.” _

Steve finally comes, the white sticky liquid getting all over his bedding. He touches the white stuff with his fingers and feels shocked that he did this himself.

_“Cause I just discovered imagination’s taking over, another day without a lover. The more I come to understand the touch of my hand.” _

Little did Steve know, Tony was watching him the entire time. Watching Steve masturbate has his horny and he’ll for sure be in the mood next time they fuck.


End file.
